A case to remember
by SweetGinger915
Summary: A couple of kidnappings brings the BAU to Las Vegas and gets Reid into trouble. Will the team save him?
1. Chapter 1 A call for help

I have never written anything before that I published on the internet. I would love feedback.

Chapter 1: A call for help

The room was dark and cold as Alicia tried to recall what happened to put her in danger. She didn't have long to think before a strange man came into the room and turned on a bright light that blinded Alicia. The man paced mumbling to himself but none of it made sense to Alicia. As her eyes adjusted to the light she saw that she was in a dingy basement. She saw no way out. The man stopped mumbling to himself a and he started talking to Alicia but she wished he hadn't. The man told her that she was going to die but not right away.

The BAU was quiet as the members of the team arrived to work for the morning. Agent Hotchner was the first to arrive followed by the rest of the team. It didn't take long before Hotch announced that they had a case.

"BAU room in 5" Hotch said with authority.

The Team gathered their morning coffee and went to the BAU room as soon as they could. When Hotch said 5 minutes he meant business.

"Okay crime fighters you are heading to the good doctors home town of Las Vegas for a gruesome one." Penelope Garcia said with her usual flair.

"As opposed to…" Derek Morgan

"As opposed to the nice and clean crime scenes you usually see." Garcia said in a flirty way to Morgan. "Our killer has decided to kidnap his victim, hold them for a week and kill them by a gunshot to the head."

"What is so gruesome about that Garcia?" Dr Spencer Reid asked in his unique way.

"Well the gruesome part is in your files." Garcia said.

"I see what you mean Garcia. She must have been tortured the entire week the unsub had her captive. From the marks on her body it must have been brutal." Reid said with a look of disgust on his face. He had seen plenty of crime scene photos but whenever it was a young adult he took it more seriously.

"What do we know about our victims Garcia?" Hotch asked sternly.

"Victim number one was Gloria Campbell. She was 25 and worked as a secretary at a law Firm. She went missing January 3rd and her body was found ten days later 50 miles away from where she was last seen. Victoria Grey was 23 and worked as a hairdresser. She went missing February 5th and her body was found 25 miles from where she was last seen 12 days latr. I have been searching their credit cards and social media to see if there was a link between these 2 girls but as of yet I have found exactly nothing." Garcia stated to the team. "I will have more info by the time you reach Las Vegas.

"Another woman has been abducted and we have only a few days to find her. Wheels up in twenty." Hotch commanded.

(In Las Vegas)

"Lets get started. Reid I want you to do a geographic profile of the places that the victims were before they were abducted. Morgan and JJ go to the coroners office. Rossi I want you to talk to Gloria Campbell's family. I will talk to Victoria Grey's family." Hotch said calmly as he ordered the team to their tasks.

As Reid stared at a map he was approached by Hotch.

"Any luck Reid?" Hotch asked solemnly.

"Not yet but I feel like there is a pattern emerging. I just can't see it yet." Reid mumbled. "Sadly I need a third location to do a proper geographic profile. I don't know where or when they were abducted.

"Do your best Reid. That's all we can really do," Hotch said with concern for his youngest member of the team. He knew that he put a lot of responsibility on such a young agent so he felt the need to make sure that he was in the right frame of mind and this case was bothering Reid.

The light was bright in the basement that Alicia was trapped in. The man who took her finally showed his face. His laugh was creepy and his eyes were wild.

"It looks like you have done your job Alicia. The FBI is here. Which means Dr. Spencer Reid is back in Las Vegas. I can't wait to get my hands on him."


	2. Chapter 2 Home

Thank you so very much for your kind words.

Chapter 2: Home

The day stretched out as Morgan and JJ came back from the coroner's office and Rossi and Hotch finished interviewing the families. Reid stared at the map trying to figure out what he was missing. As the team conversed about the case, Reid just stared at the map. Finally, it was decided that there was nothing else that they could do that night so Hotch ordered them all to go to the hotel to get some rest.

"Reid are you sure you are okay?" Hotch asked quietly.

"Yeah." Reid said absently. "I know that there is something that I can't see.

"Just get some rest Reid and maybe it will come to you."

Hotch said in a fatherly tone.

"You're right Hotch. I'm not doing any good to anyone right now. Let me gather my things and I will go to the hotel. It's just up the street right? Reid asked politely.

Hotch agreed and walked out the door following the rest of the team.

"Agent Reid, there is a phone call for you." The officer at the counter called to Reid.

Reid was confused but he got up and took the phone call anyway. He had hoped it wasn't his mom. With her schizophrenia, she was unpredictable at best, but the voice on the other end of the phone was not what he expected.

"This is agent Reid. What can I do for you?" Reid said into the phone.

"I have Alicia and if you want to see her you will come outside alone and come with me." The man said with malice.

Then he hung up before Reid had a chance to say anything. He dropped the phone and without thought, he ran outside. He did not see anyone out there but he was seen by the unsub. Before Reid could react the unsub hit him over the head and loaded him into a van and drove off.

The next morning the agents of the BAU arrived at the police station ready to work, everyone arrived except for Reid.

"Has anyone seen Reid?" Morgan asked.

"Not since last night. JJ try calling him. Maybe he slept in." Hotch said without really believing what he was saying.

He's not answering, Hotch." JJ said with concern over her friend and son Henry's godfather.

The team checked the police station and the hotel but apparently he had never checked in the previous night. Hotch was worried about his youngest agent. Was something wrong with him? Did it have to do with his recent mood? The best thing to do was to Hotch called Penelope Garcia.

"The Oracle of Quantico is in." Garcia stated

"Garcia, I need you to track Spencer's cell phone." Hotch ordered.

"Did he get lost on the way to the police station?" Garcia joked.

"We can't find him and I am worried Garcia. Please take this seriously. He never went to the hotel last night and he hasn't been seen by anyone since last night." Hotch said with irritation in his voice that was palpable.

"Okay Hotch. Sorry. Let's see where he is. His cell phone is off or dead. Garcia said with regret.

"What do you mean Garcia?" Hotch yelled.

"I can't find him sir." Garcia said quietly.

"When you can find him call me immediately." Hotch hollered into the phone before he hung up.

Reid was blindfolded and tied to a chair when he finally woke up. He was confused and scared. Why did this always happen to him he thought to himself. Suddenly a light was turned on and the blindfold was taken off. The brightness of the room made it difficult for Reid to see.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Reid asked trying to sound more confidant than he felt.

"You're home Dr. Reid." The voice said.

"Where is home?" Reid asked.

"You are with family. You are finally home." The mad said

By the time, Reid could finally see he realized something strange. The man looked just like Reid.


	3. Chapter 3 Lost but not forgotten

Chapter 3 Lost but not forgotten

The mood in the police station was a mix of worry and anger. Worry over their lost friend and anger over not protecting the youngest member of the team. They all took turns trying to figure out who would want to hurt Reid and nothing concrete came up except the fact that they were in the kids hometown. Garcia was considerably scared over losing her junior G man. The team questioned everyone that was in the building at the time of Reid's abduction and received the critical information about a phone call. They were also told of his rapid departure. This could be helpful. There were cameras outside the police station and maybe one of them caught the abduction on video.

"Garcia, I need you to get the video footage of the police station at the time of Reid's abduction." Hotch ordered.

"Thank god, I have something productive to do instead of pacing. Do you think that Reid is okay? Where could he be? Why would someone take him from us?" Garcia replied in an overly protective tone.

"Garcia, I need you to focus. You're not any use to him if all you are going to do is worry. How about putting that nervous energy to use and get all of the video feed from the police station. Then focus on traffic cameras, ATM cameras and private business video feed." Hotch ordered in a stern voice.

"Will do boss. I will hit you back when I have something." Garcia said right before she hung up. She had important work to do and very little time before something bad could happen to her friend.

The basement was cold and damp making Reid wish he had worn a heavier coat. The man that took him left turning the lights off as he went upstairs. Reid could hear a whimpering coming from somewhere in the basement.

"Who is there? My name is Spencer and I won't hurt you. Where are you?" Reid asked in a hushed voice trying to be careful not to bring the man that took him back downstairs.

"My name is Alicia Mullins. Where am I and how long have I been here? It seems like forever." Alicia said timidly.

"You're our third victim." Reid blurted out.

"What does that mean?" Alicia asked with tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't properly introduce myself. My name is Dr Spencer Reid with the behavioral analysis unit of the FBI. You have been missing for 4 days and I have no idea where we are." Reid said in a matter of fact way that made his teammates love and hate him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm so cold and hungry." Alicia announced.

Since neither of the two was tied up anymore Reid took off his jacket and went to find the girl he had been speaking to. He found her in the corner of the room shivering.

"I can't help about your hunger but I can at least give you this." Reid said as he put his coat on the young lady.

Reid's eyes adjusted to the dark and saw the young lady and all of her scars. The unsub had tortured her and he wondered if he was next.

The team was playing a waiting game to find some clue as to where their young genius was. They were drinking way too much coffee and pacing the rooms of the police station. They were waiting for Garcia to come up with something.

"What do you have Garcia?" Hotch asked anxiously.

"I have the van that took Reid. He ran a red light and the license plate was captured on camera. The van is registered to a man named Joseph Burns and I have sent you his work and home address. Go get my junior G-man, please." Garcia pleaded.

The basement became bright again and the two captives had to once again adjust their eyes to the light.

"How are you Spencer?" The unsub asked with sincere concern.

"I'm cold, hungry and tired." Reid spit out like venom.

"You have to learn the value of family or we can never be brothers again." The unsub stated with emotion. "I've missed you Spencer. Have you missed me?"

"How could I miss someone I never met before? I will admit that there is an uncanny resemblance but I was an only child. There is no way that you could be my brother." Reid stated as if he were stating statistical facts.

"That's not true. You are my brother. I remember you. Why don't you remember me? Maybe you need a lesson on memory recall." The unsub screamed as he picked up Reid by his hair and pulled him into a different room. Reid knew he was in trouble. This was the torture room.

"Do you know what is going to happen to you Dr. Reid?" The unsub asked with a mischievous look in his eye and a terrifying look in his eyes.

"No I don't." Spencer answered

"Its best if you don't know." The unsub said as he laughed and began to pick up different instruments of torture. He would pick one up and then put it back down only to pick up another worse looking device. Finally he decided to put Reid through ECT (electro convulsive therapy). The unsub strapped Reid to a gurney and hooked him up to the ECT machine. He turned the machine on and shocked Reid. Reid struggled against his restraints but the unsub wouldn't stop. His laugh was maniacal. When it was over Reid was unconscious. It took about ten minutes for Reid to come to and as he did he heard his team coming to save him. The happiness was short lived because the unsub hit him over the head with a baseball bat. He succumbed to the darkness and slept.


	4. Chapter 4 Lost

So I really appreciated the reviews on the first chapter. If you could just write a few words on the other chapters then I can know if I am headed in the right direction and if I'm not then I can change course. Thanks!

Chapter 4 Lost

The team separated into two groups with Rossi and JJ going to the work address which meant that Hotch and Morgan went to the unsub's home. JJ and Rossi arrived at the unsub's job but the owner told them that he stopped showing up two months ago. The two agents got into their SUV to join Hotch and Morgan who arrived at the home in record time. Hotch and Morgan searched the building and what they found was painful to see.

"Reid, man, are you okay?" Morgan asked

"I'll call 911. Is there any sign of Alicia Mullins?" Hotch questioned.

"Please help me." A young woman cried out. "I'm Alicia Mullins. Please save me.

"It's ok now. You are safe. We're with the FBI." Hotch said as he knelt beside the young woman.

"Reid, wake up. I need you to wake up. Come on pretty boy and just wake up." Morgan pleaded.

"Morgan, behind you!" Hotch shouted before putting a bullet in the unsub's leg. It would hurt but he would live. JJ and Rossi arrived at the unsub's house and saw the condition that Reid was in and immediately worried about the youngest member of the team. He was too young for something like this to happen to him. Why was it always Reid? The team joked but it was if the bad guys knew that he wasn't a normal FBI agent. Reid was smart and his intellect was what got him into the FBI. The other skills such as marksmanship and physical training came later as Reid was on the job but he would always be more sensitive than other agents. There was only one ambulance so they took Reid and Alicia Mullins to the hospital and the team followed behind.

* * *

><p>The waiting room was filled with anxious FBI agents and Alicia Mullins family. There was too much coffee being drank and too much restlessness among the team. Why couldn't they tell them something. Anything would make them feel better but they never expected to hear what the doctor had to tell them.<p>

"Spencer Reid? Family of Spencer Reid?" A young doctor called out into the waiting room. Four agents stood up and looked anxiously at the doctor. "Are you all family?

"I'm his medical proxy and this is his team. He would want everyone to know if he's okay." Hotch added

"I have good news and bad. Mr Reid…" the doctor started to say.

"Dr. Reid." JJ added.

"Dr. Reid's vital signs are good and it looks as he will make a full recovery physically. Dr. Reid was subjected to ECT and a very powerful blow to the head. No one can be sure how much this has affected him until he wakes up." The doctor continued.

"What does that mean?" JJ said quickly.

It means that Dr. Reid might have permanent brain damage, but we won't know until he wakes up fully. His body is making him rest so that he can recover. We won't know when he will wake up.

"Doctor, your patient is waking up." A nurse called from Reid's room.

"The medical proxy can come with me but no one else." The doctor snapped.

As soon as they were in the room Hotch heard Reid's protests about being in the hospital. He had hated hospitals. This was much more. Hotch walked over to Reid and held his hand to tell him that everything would be okay but Reid pulled his hand back and looked at Hotch with a puzzled look on his face.

"Who are you and where am I." Reid said loudly.

"My name is Dr. Powers. Do you know who you are?" The doctor questioned.

"Of course I know who I am." Reid snapped. Then his face changed from anger to terror as he realized that he had no idea who he was or what he had been doing in a hospital.


	5. Chapter 5 Who are you

Chapter 5 Who are you?

The ride to the hospital was excruciating for the entire team. In the ambulance Reid was agitated and wanted to know what had happened. By the time the ambulance arrived at the hospital the EMT's were ready to get rid of Reid. He was rushed inside to get scans and x-rays to determine the amount of damage had been done to the good doctor's brain. It wasn't easy to get the scans done with Reid complaining and fussing the whole time but they got the test results and the good doctor was going to be fine.

"Family of Dr Reid?" The emergency room doctor announced to the people gathered in the waiting room.

Each member of the team stood up and the doctor looked confused.

"I'm Dr Reid's medical proxy but the rest of the people standing are part of his team and our team is like a family." Hotch said quickly. "How is he? Can we see him?"

"Dr Reid is going to be just fine physically but right now his memory is failing him. He doesn't even know who he is." The doctor announced to the team.

"Can we see him?" J asked impatiently.

"Dr Reid arrived agitated and has remained in a state of excitement. We had to sedate him so he is sleeping but his medical proxy can look in on him for just a few minutes." the doctor answered. "Follow me"

Hotch followed the doctor into a room where Reid slept peacefully. He knew that the team would want to see him so he took a quick picture and sent it to the rest of the team. He stared at Reid thinking that he shouldn't have been there. He was the youngest and should have been protected. It was then that he decided that Reid would never be put in danger again. He was far too important to lose.

Reid stayed in the hospital just long enough to ensure that his medical wounds were attended to but since he had been combatant the hospital sent him to a facility where he could regain his memory. Hotch didn't want Reid transferred to a locked unit but he had no say in the matter. The good doctor was going to a mental institution.


	6. Chapter 6 Helpless

Chapter 6

Bennington Sanitarium was a mental health facility on the outskirts of Las Vegas. Dr Reid's mom resided there and now so did he. Dr Reid had to be sedated to be brought to Bennington. His fear was that if he was admitted that they would never let him go. There was nothing for Hotch to do except watch in horror as his youngest agent fought against the restraints. He was begging the staff to let him go but there was nothing to be done until his memory came back to him. Hotch felt helpless and that was not a feeling he was comfortable with. Hotch was the team leader. He made the decisions and the team followed his command. So when he couldn't get Reid out of Bennington he felt powerless.

Hotch met with the doctor that would be taking care of Reid. She seemed professional so it was a bit of a relief knowing he was in good hands. Reid was sedated and in a locked room sitting on his bed just staring at the wall. It was time to meet the good Dr Reid. Reid's doctor knocked on his door and slowly let herself in.

"Hello Dr Reid. My name is Dr Amanda Schaeffer and I am going to be you doctor during your stay at Bennington." Dr Schaeffer said in a soothing voice while introducing herself to her new patient. It took only a few minutes before Reid started to throw a temper tantrum. The tantrum lasted 35 minutes but Dr Schaeffer refused to give Reid more sedatives than he actually needed. When Reid was finally done Dr Schaeffer was able to get her questions asked and some were answered. "How are you feeling today?

"How do you think I'm feeling?" Reid said with irritation.

"I honestly don't know how you are feeling. It's why I asked you. I do know that you are upset about being here but it won't be forever. I will make sure that your stay here is as brief as it can possibly be. Do you think that seeing you mom might calm you down?"

"My mom? Why is she here? Is she a patient?" Reid asked frightened of what answer he might get.

"Yes she is a patient here. She has Schizophrenia. Luckily you do not. " Dr Schaeffer answered.

"No, I don't want to see my mom." Reid yelled.

"It's okay Dr Reid. Your team has been asking to see you. Would you like to see them?" Dr Schaeffer asked softly.

"I don't know who they are. Why would I want to see them?" Reid Yelled again.

"I don't mean to upset you. I will let you rest. Tomorrow we will begin to get your memory back."


	7. Chapter 7 Learning to Remember

Chapter 7 Learning to remember

Over the next few days Reid agreed to see the team and go to counseling sessions. After 3 sessions he had managed to say nothing. After a few days the team had to go home and let Reid recover on his own. None of them wanted to go but the unsub was caught, the victim rescued and Reid was in good hands. The BAU had other cases they had to handle with strict orders to report any changes that Dr Schaeffer might have. Reid hadn't made any progress but Garcia called several times a day just to see if his memory had come back. It was touching for Dr Schaeffer to see the team that Reid worked with to care so much about him. They were like a little family that would do anything for each other. She wished that she had that kind of family. Every day at 11 am Dr Schaeffer had a meeting with Dr Reid.

"Good morning Dr. Reid. How are you?" Dr Schaeffer asked with the knowledge that she wouldn't get an answer. He hadn't answered any of her questions and she was starting to feel useless. So when she got no answer she wasn't surprised. "Dr Reid You know that you don't have to say a word when we have our sessions but it won't help you at all to regain your memory. Well, I have so much paperwork so I am going to go to my desk and work if you don't mind. If you say nothing then I will assume that you are okay with it."

The unsub was in the hospital with a gunshot wound to his abdomen. It took a few days but he was finally ready to go to the prison to await trial. The BAU never profiles that the unsub would have people on the outside that knew what was going on and could help him escape.

The minutes ticked by and Reid said nothing. Right before Dr Schaeffer was about to tell Reid that their time was up he decided to speak.

"What do you think that we can accomplish here Dr Schaeffer?" Reid asked in a matter of fact way.

"I think that you can regain your memory if you just give me a chance." Dr Schaeffer added

"Okay. Let's try to get my memory back." Reid said tentatively. It was then that a nurse came into the office to tell Dr Schaeffer that the ambulance was there for Reid. Dr Schaeffer left Reid to find out what was going on.

When she approached the ambulance the driver was in back and asked her to step inside. When she did she was stuck with a needle full of sedatives. Reid was brought out by the nurse that came to get them and he was put into the ambulance. He was given a sedative as well and the ambulance drove off.

"Lets see if Dr Schaeffer can help Dr Reid while she is being tortured." The unsub said creepily while laughing.


	8. Chapter 8 Another Call for Help

Chapter 8 Another call for help

Agent Hotchner was working at his desk when he received an urgent call from the Nevada police telling him that the unsub had escaped. Joseph Burns had escaped custody but not without outside help. Hotch had an immediate desire to check on Reid. It didn't take long for Hotch to find out that Dr Schaeffer and Dr Reid were missing. No matter what happened the team would find them. Hotch called the team together to tell them the news and tell them about their flight as soon as probable to Las Vegas.

"BAU team, conference room now." Hotch said with an authority that got the team to move quickly. In a few minutes the team was in the conference room wondering what had happened.

"The man that kidnapped Reid escaped police custody during the transfer to prison."

"We have to get to Vegas to protect Reid." Morgan said as he stood up and slammed his fist on the table.

"We're too late Morgan. Reid and Dr Schaeffer went missing a few hours ago." Hotch said with a defeated voice.

"Well then we have to get to Vegas and find Reid." Morgan proclaimed.

It was only twenty minutes until the team was in the air headed to find their friend in Las Vegas. The conversation was about the man that abducted their friend and how to find him. The jet ride felt like forever to each member of the BAU. They were worried about Reid. He was so vulnerable to the unsub because he had no memory of what happened. Reid didn't even really know who he was. Finally the jet landed and the team rushed out and into 2 SUV's that had been waiting for them.

"Morgan, JJ I want you to go to Joseph Burns' house. Rossi, you and I are headed to his workplace. It seems to be an electrical company. Garcia, I need you to pour through everything and everyone in Joseph Burns' life. I want to know everything there is to know about him. Maybe we can figure out why he looks like Reid and why he took him." Hotch ordered.

"I will find out everything about this scumbag, I can promise you that Hotch." Garcia said with obvious worry in her voice.

Reid and Dr Schaeffer were in a dimly lit room tied to chairs. Both were out cold. As Reid started to wake up he heard voices and decided not to move or open his eyes. Maybe he could find out something about this man who looked just like him except for the crazy look in his eyes. Joseph Burns said little more than a take out order for Thai food. It wasn't what Reid had wanted so he opened his eyes and saw Dr Schaeffer across the room looking bloody and beaten. Joseph Burns saw that Reid was awake and sauntered over to him.

"So Dr Reid, do you remember me now?" The doppelganger said with malice.

"No, I don't remember you. I don't remember anything thanks to you." Reid said with anger in his voice.

"I remember you." Joseph said smugly.

"Good for you. What did you do to Dr Schaeffer?" Reid asked with growing concern over her not waking up. "Did you kill her?"

"Oh, that's who this is. Well that's interesting but no I didn't kill her. I would have loved to but then you couldn't watch me torture the woman that tried to help you." Joseph said with a smile before he went out the door. It was then that Dr Schaeffer started coming around. "Look Dr Reid. She's waking up. Can she help you now?"

"Dr Schaeffer, are you ok? Can you hear me?" Reid asked.

"Yes I can hear you. I'm ok. Are you ok Dr Reid." Dr Schaeffer asked groggily.

"It's Spencer." Reid said

"My name is Amanda. " I guess mutual torture means that doctor patient boundaries have already been crossed so you can call me by my first name too, Spence." Amanda said.

"My team is going to find us Mandy." Reid said with conviction. " They will figure out who this guy really is and find us. I know that they will."


	9. Chapter 9 Who an I?

Chapter 9

The team worked around the clock for two days without finding out who Joseph Burns really was, Joseph Burns had only existed for five years.

"So where are we at finding this son of a bitch?" Hotch asked Garcia.

"I'm trying my best Hotch. It's like he never existed before he became Joseph Burns. I have a few more tricks up my sleeve though so I haven't given up yet." Garcia said frustrated.

"How could there be a man that looks so much like Reid?" Morgan asked. "Maybe we should start our search in Vegas. We should talk to Reid's mom and dad and see what they have to say."

"Morgan, go pick up Diana Reid and Rossi you go pock up William Reid. Let's see if we get some answers to the questions on the table." Hotch ordered.

"Mandy, are you ok?" Reid asked as she coughed loudly.

"I've seen better days Spence. Better days." Dr Schaeffer answered.

"I am so sorry about what is happening to you, Mandy." Reid whispered hoping that the man that took them hostage didn't hear him.

"It's not your fault Spence. I can take it. Actually he hits like a girl." Amanda said as she laughed with marked pain.

"She says she can take it but for how long can she take it?" Joseph Burns said.

"Why are you doing this?" Reid asked angrily.

"I want you to know who I am Dr Reid." Joseph Burns said.

"I don't know who you are. It would be easier if you just told me who you were then I would know and you could stop hurting Dr Schaeffer." Dr Reid

"How can you understand who I am if you don't even know who you are. That's the only reason that Mandy here is still alive." Joseph Burns said. "Why aren't you helping Spence, Mandy?"

"I can't help him while I'm tied to a chair. What you are doing to me isn't helping him at all. If I am supposed to help him then let me help him. You don't think that I can really escape do you? You have the upper hand in every way. Or are you afraid of a petite psychiatrist?" Dr Schaeffer asked passionately.

"Go right ahead and try." Joseph burns said as he untied Dr Schaeffer from the chair. "I want him to remember me." With that he walked out the room in a huff. Dr Schaeffer got up and immediately fell over but she got up again and untied Reid. He helped her stand up even though it was hard. Reid had to hold her so that he could stand but that's not why he was holding her so tight. He cared for her so he held her until she said she needed to sit.

"Spence, he needs you to remember him and I need you to remember who you are. Let's try something different. Close your eyes. Does the man that took us look familiar? Outside of looking in the mirror. You two do look alike but there are differences. I know that you can see that." Dr Schaeffer said

"I don't know about this Mandy, all I can think about is how bad you look and what he did to you." Reid said with concern.

"Spence, the only way to help me is to let me help you." Dr Schaeffer said quietly.

"Okay, I will try, for you." Reid said sympathetically.

Ok, so I am hoping that this story is good. I would love any criticism or reviews so that I know if I am headed in the right direction so PLEASE? Review.


	10. Chapter 10 Making Progress

Chapter 10 Making Progress

"How do you think that you can help me, Mandy?" Reid asked.

"I can help you remember who you but you have to want to." Dr Schaeffer said quietly. "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember that I can read fast and my IQ is high. My parents separated when I was young. Oh, I remember having an imaginary brother when I was three but dad did something and he went away. Mom told me that I used to talk to myself all of the time." Reid said.

"Okay Spence, that's a start. Your mom is Diana and your father is William Reid. You were born in Las Vegas and you definitely have a high IQ. You're actually a genius. You were an only child. Do you remember anything?" Dr Schaeffer asked.

"I'm starting to. I remember my team and my job. I remember that I work for the FBI and I will find a way to save you. I promise you" Reid said with conviction. "I still don't remember the guy that took us."

"Go back to the time you had an imaginary friend that looked just like you. What happened to him? What did your dad do?" Dr Schaeffer coached.

"I remember that my parents were fighting and that Dad was tired of taking care of 3 people and that one of us had to go. My mom cried and held onto me so my dad took will and he came back without him. Could he be my brother?" Reid questioned "Well I can see why he would be angry but why at me. I didn't do anything to him."

"You see that's where you are wrong, Spence. You took my life and my family." The man said.

"I remember you Will. I also remember that it was dad that took you away. Where did you go to? I really missed you." Reid empathetically said.

"I went to a foster home where they treated me like garbage. No one believed that I was smart. I'm a genius just like you but I never got to reap the rewards of that intelligence. I want your life." Joseph Burns said angrily.

"Garcia, what did you find out about this son of a bitch?" Hotch asked in a harsh tone filled with authority.

"It seems that Reid wasn't an only child. He was a twin. Can you imagine two Reid's in one room? I wonder if he's a genius too." Garcia mused.

"What does that tell us about where Reid is Garcia?" Hotch growled.

"Well, we can trace Reid's brother and see where he might have taken him." Garcia said quietly.

"Then do it." Hotch ordered. "We need to get Reid back."


	11. Chapter 11 We have him

Chapter 11 We have him!

The hours passed by as Garcia traced Joseph Burns through Las Vegas. The team paced in the conference room of the police station that they were in and drank awful coffee without tasting it.

"Hotch! I got him. I know where Reid is." Garcia yelled "210 Palm Street. Go get him and stay safe, please."

"Finally, thank you baby girl." Morgan said as the team raced out the door to go and find Spencer Reid. The Team raced to the location that Garcia had given them with lights and sirens blaring.

"Mandy, do you hear that?" Reid said with hope.

"My hearing isn't the best today. What am I supposed to be hearing?" Dr Schaeffer said with a yawn.

"Dr Reid hears sirens." Joseph Burns said with a grin. "It's time for Spence and I to be alone, Mandy."

"What are you doing to her?" Spencer asked.

"I'm going to kill her before your team gets here." Joseph Burns retorted. He then grabbed Dr Schaeffer by the neck and squeezed until she stopped breathing. Just then the BAU stormed in and grabbed Joseph Burns, cuffed him and took him to a car waiting for him outside.

"You have to help Mandy." Dr Reid screamed. He was untied by Morgan and ran over to Dr Schaeffer. He immediately began CPR and yelled for an ambulance. "Morgan help me. Do compressions and I will breathe for her."

"You remember me?" Morgan asked.

"Yes I do now do compressions. She hasn't been breathing for only a few minutes. We can save her." Dr Reid shouted then began to give breath to Dr Schaeffer. It only took about two minutes but they seemed to last forever until Dr Schaeffer began breathing on her own. "Where is that ambulance?"

"Reid are you Ok? Morgan asked.

"Yes, I'm fine but Mandy isn't." Reid said.

"You can remember all of us." Morgan said with excitement.

"Yes I can. Where is that ambulance?" Reid asked.

"It's on it's way Reid. I have missed you pretty boy." Morgan mused.

"Yes Morgan, I have missed you too." Reid said with a smile. "I'm not going to be happy until I find out that what my brother did to Mandy isn't permanent and that she will be ok."

"Pretty boy has a crush." Morgan joked as the EMT's came into the room.

"You don't need to make fun of me Morgan." Reid said with a smile creeping onto his face. "Is she going to be ok?"

"It looks like there is no internal damage so I think that she should be ok agent." The EMT said.

"Thank god, she is going to be fine. Can I ride in with her?" Reid asked the EMT's.

"Yes agent. We need to look you over as well." The EMT answered.

Two weeks went by and the team decided to celebrate the return of Dr Reid with a party at Rossi's. Dr Schaeffer flew in just to be there. The wine was flowing and the conversation was bright.

"Dr Schaeffer, why didn't you tell me that you were in the FBI?" Hotch asked.

"Well I took a sabbatical a while ago. I never really thought about it when I was talking to you or your team." Dr Schaeffer said.

"You know we could really use a profiler like you." Hotch said. "Would you consider coming back to the FBI?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt to think about it. I was thinking about moving to DC to be near my brother." Dr Schaeffer said.

"Who knows, it could be fun."

This was my first story. I hope you enjoyed it. If I get some good comments I might write another one. Thanks!


End file.
